


Break his heart a second time

by Salvia_Eyes (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/Salvia_Eyes
Summary: After S6 ep 18. Liz gathers the courage to confess her betrayal, but the real reasons that push her to do so are not only those that Dembé believes. The main objective is to break the walls once and for all.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 19





	Break his heart a second time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romper su corazón por segunda vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340055) by [RRR_ (Beork)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_). 



> I continue with my purpose of translating all my fics to date. Partly to reach more people but also to practice my English.  
> This was my first fic, the truth is that I have not written that much either but I notice my evolution a lot (I write more fluently but it may also be that I have lost freshness)  
> As always, comment what you want, good or bad, about the fic, about my English, or any suggestion.

\- "At last, he's just a man who loves you a lot, Liz." Ressler mused.

Donald might not be a deep, philosophical, or sensitive man, but sometimes he had these moments of extreme lucidity. He was able to simplify things and extract the essence in each moment.

Liz with all her training as a profiler, her intuition, her innate psychology and even her apprenticeship with the Crime Concierge; she had missed the most important thing: Red loves her. Above all things.

Oh my god! He even called her Polaris.

And like anyone, Red yearns to trust the woman he loves the most. Everything Liz had done to him, her betrayal, her mistrust, her obsession with knowing the truth, all of this had damaged the connection they had. It was the second time, and that second stab could mean the death of something beautiful that never even started.

Fucking pride. Yes! At last it all comes down to pride. Red had gone through a thousand vicissitudes, more than once he had hinted that she had no right to know who he had been in another life, that is part of the secrets of his heart and if Red wanted to tell him one day he would do it as equals.

But Liz was primarily stubborn. Selfish too, but the reason for being selfish is above all his stubbornness; a bulldog.

How will she deal with it?

That look. That deeply damaged and disappointed look, not like the look of a father who has discovered you in some mischief, no. It is the look of your partner who has always hoped to hold on to your loyalty, who knows that your relationship is difficult but would still trust you with his life.

But to tell the truth, she wasn't just doing it out of morbid curiosity. She really wants to tear down all the walls between them. Yes, it is true that Red has never directly lied to him; but he has created obstacles between them in so many ways ... And Liz just wants to have him in her life. In any way they can afford.

That simple

How will she deal with it?

Yes. She knows she must confess it to him, not just because of the deaths, not just because of Dembé. For both.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Don't look at me like that”, Liz thought when Red was processing the pain. 

This had to happen, she had to suffer the consequences, all so that one day sooner rather than later they can look at each other as equals.

Before leaving the apartment she had to make him understand:

\- “Red, I know you think that if I am confessing this it is because I have no other choice, but there is another much more powerful reason: I want you in my life, in whatever way. I know I've screwed up but I don't want to stay away from you, I don't want more walls ”.

And without further ado, she closed the door, leaving Red speechless while Dembé looked at her equally astonished.


End file.
